A Shadow of a Doubt
by mai-nightmare3
Summary: What if Allen never turned Mana into a akuma and something or someone found him first and he became the 14th before being a exorcist Parings: TykiXAllen onesided: KandaXAllen Up For ADOPTION
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own -man no matter how much I wish I did

Summery: What if Allen never turned Mana into a akuma and something or someone found him first and he became the 14th before being a exorcist

Parings: KandaXAllen, TykiXAllen

This is my first Fan story thing so it kind of sucks, don't ask why its called shadow of a doubt I don't even now I had hell coming up with a name

………………………

**Prologue**

Allen sat there in front of his father grave, crying begging for him to come back. But Mana was dead he wouldn't come back no matter how hard Allen cried. As the Earl was about to confront young Allen about bring Mana back a Shadow stopped him.

"Dear, Earl let me talk to him first I think he could provide useful." Whispered the shadow

"…." The earl was speechless

The earl watched as the shadow descended toward the boy. As the shadow descended the boy looked up.

"Boy, you have felt misery at losing you dear father"

The boy just looked at the shadow not knowing what to do should he stay and listen or run like every nerve in his body wanted him to do.

"That left arm of yours will bring people misery and you don't want anyone to feel like you do now do you?"

"N-n-oo, I feel terrible I don't want anyone to feel this way"

"Then why don't I get rid of that arm of yours and you can be with your new family"

The shadow reached for the boy arm and took it, she traced the green cross. She pressed her two fore fingers on to it and the boy screamed as she extracted the innocence.

His hair started to white and his eyes silver form the pain of the extraction. It was done the crossed turned black and it shined like onyx.

"Goods it complete. Why don't you come out now and meet the musician!" the shadow exclaimed

The now white haired boy look up and asked in a small voice, "whats you name miss?"

"Mia, Mia Nightngale. Now we should be going now." she said as she walked toward the gate the Earl walked through earlier  
Allen followed her through the gate without delay.

……………………………

**To be Continued **

_Mia: Wow that shadow has the same name as me*giggles*_

_Kai: Mia you didn't did you_

_Mia: you know I couldn't resist_

_Kai: the council going to have a fit_

_Mia: who cares anyways_

_Kia*sighs*_

_Mia: any ways review review review _


	2. The First Meeting

**Sorry it took so long i was having a little writer block moment and i had no clue what to write for the first chapter and then there was school.. I'll try and up date more often**

* * *

"ALLEN-KUN!" came a sing song voice at the end of the hall.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't let her find me' thought Allen.

Allen ran down the corridor trying to find an escape route from the little devil that goes by the name of Road.

"Where are you going?" asked Tyki, when he saw Allen running down the corridor at such speeds.

Allen said one word and that word was, "ROAD!"

Allen called upon the ark hoping Road wouldn't see him and he could get away.

"Nah, Tyki has Allen-kun come down here at all?" asked Road.

Tyki knowing he was screwed ether way, if he gave up Allen then Allen would kill him and if he didn't tell Road where he was whatever Road planed for Allen he would be taken instead. Ah the choices.

Just at that moment Mia, came walking down the hall holding a book.

"Whatcha' doin Road?" Mia asked as she moved the book to here other hand.

"Trying to find Allen-kun. I found this and I want him to wear it!" sated Road as she held up a maid outfit. Tyki almost got a nosebleed form imaging Allen in something like that, Mia on the other hand almost burst out laughing.

"Road how bout I show you something interesting that I made." Mia said as she looked at Road.

"Okay I'll get Allen-kun later!" answered Road.

"You owe me one Tyki." Whispered Mia as she walked by.

As Road and Mia left Tyki was left there wondering what the hell just happened there.

* * *

With Allen

When Allen finally realized that Road hadn't followed him he breathed a sigh of relief. That's when Allen realized he had no clue where he was, and with his sense of direction it could take all night for him to get back.

He started walking hoping the maybe Tyki would find him there was supposed to be a meeting tonight about some sort of plan and he really didn't want to miss it for some stupid reason like getting lost!

Allen wandered around a little while, going round in circle when he bummed into…

"Watch where you're going bean sprout! yelled Kanda.

"Don't call me a bean sprout baka!" yelled Allen that was getting extremely testy since he couldn't find his way back.

Allen felt something draw him to the man, not emotional or anything like that.

"KANDA we have to get back now!" shouted Lenalee as she ran towards them.

That's when Allen finally noticed there jackets, they were exorcists; that mean they probably had innocence and if he could get it The Earl wouldn't be mad with him for being late.

Too bad Tyki showed up at that moment.

"Where the hell have you been Allen!" shouted Tyki.

"Ahh….ummm." Allen said it's not like he could say he found innocence and just grab it, they'd chase him they know he and Tyki at Noah.

"Come on, dinner ready." Tyki said as he grabbed Allen and started to walk away leaving the exorcist and more importantly Kanda wondering who the white haired kid was.

**

* * *

At Dinner That night.**

Jasdero and David were fighting with each other, Road was doing her homework, Skin was eating all the sweets he could get his hands onto, Tyki was starting at Allen, after all he did get his hands on Road maid outfit with much begging, Mia was writing something in that big book of hers and Allen was stuffing his face with food like always.

"Now everyone please be quit." Said The Earl.

"Earl why did you call us all here?" questioned Tyki.

"We need to somehow infiltrate the Black Order."

"…." No one said anything what was there too say nothing

"Now we only need one of us to go into the order and that someone will be……"

**T****o Be Continued**

_

* * *

_

_Kia: You brought the book with you_

_Mia: you know I can't leave It _

_Kia: your not going_

_Mia: of course not*takes a bite of a lemon*_

_Kia: Where you get that lemon_

_Mia: The Lemon Lime Coconut Fish Tree of course_

_Kia: There no such thing_

_Mia: Then how to you explain this Lemon_

_Kia: I don't know_

_Mia: SEE TOLD YOU anywho REVIEW REVIEW_


	3. Liquid Innocence

**Liquid Innocence**

* * *

Last Time:

_"Now everyone please be quit." Said The Earl._

_"Earl why did you call us all here?" questioned Tyki._

_"We need to somehow infiltrate the Black Order."_

_"…." No one said anything what was there too say nothing_

_"Now we only need one of us to go into the order and that someone will be……"_

* * *

Present:

"Allen-kun!" proclaimed The Earl.

"Umm... I don't have any innocence though how will I get in?" Allen questioned.

Mia looked up from what she was reading/writing into her giant book, "Well I can help with that. Allen you remember when I extracted your innocence correct." Allen nodded still not knowing where this conversation was going. "You see I didn't get rid of the innocence I fiddled with it if you may, I created something I liked to call 'liquid innocence' soo now you can use it!"

"So the innocence I had before you liquefied it?" Allen asked

"Exactly!" said Mia proudly.

"Well that completes the innocence part but how is Allen going to get in its not like he can go right up to the head quarters and say, 'I'm an exorcist.'" Tyki said.

"That's where Road comes in. You see there supposed to be some innocence in a town, I can't remember what the town called at the moment but if you can get in attack the exorcists that are there and use Allen to attack them then Allen you act like you were under control, they should take you in!" Mia said in one big breath, "Come to my room later so I can get you ready."

Allen nodded a little bit terrified Mia was almost as bad as Road. Mia got up from the table and left towards her room so she could get ready for when Allen came.

"May I be excused Earl I need to pack?" Allen asked.

"Of course Allen-kun." The Earl answered.

Allen got up from the table and left to go pack. A little while later Tyki got up nodded at the Earl and left also.

* * *

Allen's Room

Now as we know Tyki got up and left the table too but he didn't go to his room he followed Allen to his. The door slowly opened and Tyki walked in.

"Allen." Tyki said as he closed and locked the door.

"What are you doi-" Allen started to ask before he was cut off by Tyki lips on his.** (AN: No there will not be a lemon in this chapter I was going to but then I changed my mind.)**

Tyki wrapped his hands around Allen's waist and pulled him closer and Allen wrapped his hands around Tyki's shoulders. Tyki started to nibble on Allen's lower lip asking for entrance from his young lover. Allen denied this entrance. Tyki was a little frustrated no way was Allen leaving this so he reached down and grabbed Allen's perfect little ass. Allen gasped giving Tyki the chance to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth. He ran his tongue over Allen's tongue. Then the battle began for dominance of the kiss, Tyki won in the end and that's what really counts. After a few more moments of kissing Tyki pulled away.

"Allen," Tyki said as he looked at his little white haired lover, "Will you wear this?" Pulling out the maid outfit from behind his back.

Allen looked at the outfit for a moment then said, "NOOOO!"

"Please Allen." Tyki said seductively into Allen's ear. Allen moaned then nodded. Tyki did a little victory dance in the head, he would have done it in real life but that would have totally ruined the moment. Allen did that little turn around sign with his fingers.

Tyki turned around as Allen changed into the maid outfit.

'Why the hell did I agree to this? And where the hell did he get this outfit?' Allen thought as he got changed into the maid outfit.

"Okay you can turn around now." Allen said.

Tyki turned around and the sight was the cutest thing ever, Allen was in the outfit it was black with a lace apron, fishnet tights and one of those little lace things that go on you head.

"Tyki?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side ever so cutely.

What a perfect moment, but I guess it was a little to much for are dear little Tyki and he passed out from a massive nosebleed!

Allen sighed he had a feeling this was going to happen, he changed his cloths took his suitcase tipped toed over the knocked out Tyki and made his way over Mia's Room.

* * *

Mia's Room

"Ahh Allen you came!" Mia said a little shocked, "Now please sit over there!" Pointing to a chair.

"Now Allen since you're a Noah you can see/sense Akuma," Mia explained, "It'll be a problem if you attack an Akuma when its in disguise soo I'm going to have to curse to temporary."

Allen looked around knowing what would happen next but he found no room to escape.

"Now hold still this is gonna hurt a bit." Mia smirked evilly.

That night screams ran through whole Noah house.

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

_Mia: HAHAHA _

_*Tyki walks in with toilet paper up his nose*_

_Tyki: Why the Hell did you do that_

_*Mia blinks a few times*_

_Kia: How did you get here?_

_Tyki: I can't remember and you didn't answer my question_

_Mia: Cause I thought it be funny_

_Tyki: But now I won't see my dear Allen for MONTHS_

_Mia: Soo_

_*Tyki starts to chase Mia with Tease*_

_Mia*running*:Review Review Review _


	4. The Rewinding Town

Hello, everyone I have a little request from you, you see I want to add some characters into this story but my brain just can't come up with any new characters so I was wondering if any of you wanted to be an OC then fill this out…  
Name:  
Family:  
looks:  
Race:  
height:  
age:  
date of birth:  
close friends:  
personality:  
past:  
Weapon:  
Follows:  
Gender:

Please note that all the Noah have not yet been reviled so you can be Noah you just have to say the Noah of what if you want to be one!

ON with the story!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4-The Rewinding Town

* * *

Last Time:

"_Ahh Allen you came!" Mia said a little shocked, "Now please sit over there!" Pointing to a chair._

_"Now Allen since you're a Noah you can see/sense Akuma," Mia explained, "It'll be a problem if you attack an Akuma when its in disguise soo I'm going to have to curse to temporary."_

_Allen looked around knowing what would happen next but he found no room to escape._

_"Now hold still this is gonna hurt a bit." Mia smirked evilly._

_That night screams ran through whole Noah house._

* * *

Present:

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Mia" mumbled Allen as he walked towards the ARK where he was going to meet Road.

"What happened Allen? And what's with that scar on your face?" Road questioned even though she probably already knew.

Allen shivered as he remembered.

_

* * *

_

*Flash Back*

The Night Before

"Now Allen this is gonna hurt just a little bit!" Mia picked up what looked like a knife but it was black.

Allen looked around there was no escape, he was about to stand up and take a run for it when black like shadow grabbed his arms and kept him in place in the chair.

'Shit why the hell did I agree to this?' Allen questioned himself.

"Now, Now Allen I couldn't have you running off now could I?"

Mia took the black knife thing and brought it up to Allen's eye. Allen squirmed and squirmed but he couldn't get loose, at the just moment the knife touched his face and he froze on the spot.

'GOD IT HURTS' Allen screamed for some strange reason he couldn't scream out loud!

After what seemed like forever Mia finally said, "There we-"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, the shadow withdraw from Allen's wrist and Allen booked it out of there he wasn't going to stay and find out what was planed.

_*Flash Back Over*_

* * *

Allen shivered, "Don't ask."

At that moment Mia appeared out of now where.

"There you are Allen! You left before I could give you your liquid innocence and your golem."

"Golem? What?" Allen was confused beyond belief.

Mia opened her hands and a golem flew out of it, it looked like crosses golem expect it was white with a black cross on the front.

"Its name is Nia, it'll record everything so will know what's happening with you at the order!" Mia was very proud of her creation even though it did bight quite a bit she wasn't about to tell Allen that, "Let me see your arm Allen."

Allen stuck out his arm with his black innocence, Mia grabbed his arm with such force that you wouldn't believe is possible for a girl. She took out a small vile of green liquid which was probably the 'liquid innocence' she took off the crystal stopper and poured a little bit of it on his onyx cross.

Allen gasped it didn't exactly hurt but I tingled like something that was awakening inside him.

"There we go! Now when you see the exorcists were actually going to have to temporally paralyze you so it can all be real," Mia sated in one big breath, "Oh and Allen you won't need this." Mia finished as she grabbed his small suit case.

"What? Why?" Allen wasn't going to leave his stuff without a proper explanation!

"Well your gonna be Road's doll for a little bit so you can't exactly have a suit case full of cloths now can you?" Mia said

Allen nodded his head it made sense after all.

"Now off you go" Mia said smirking a little, she turned around and left Road and Allen there.

"Come on Allen this is gonna be a blast!" Road exclaimed as she grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him into a portal that would take them to the Rewinding Town..

'What the hell did I get myself into?' Allen thought as he was dragged away.

* * *

The Train Ride with The Exorcists

Things just weren't going his way, First he got paired up with Lenalee and Second he couldn't get that white haired boy named Allen out of his head.

"Kanda! Kanda! Are you listening to me?" Lenalee said.

Kanda looked up, "What?" he was agitated this woman just awoke him from his daydream of that bean sprout.

"I just wanted to say where here!" Lenalee got up out of her seat and walked out of the train room thinging **(AN: I couldn't remember what it was called no matter how hard I tried********)** Kanda got up and follow her out.

They walked for a bit when they finally came to the town, they walked in without any trouble.

* * *

Road and Allen

"You sure this is the place?" Allen questioned Road for the hundredth time.

"Yes I'm sure Allen-kun. I don't have your sense of direction!" Road was offended now way would she ever have Allen-kun sense of direction!

"Okay, Okay!"

They were right outside the town.

"Doesn't look like much!" Allen said.

They started to walk through the gate when Road got shocked.

"Owwww! I guess there is innocence in there and it won't let me in. I'll meet you in there in a little while." Road said.

Allen looked at her then he went all the way through the innocence barrier and went to look around he find Road later hopefully…

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

_Mia*yawn*: So much Writing!_

_Kia: Well the reader should be happy for a little while at least_

_Mia: That's true_

_Kia: What have you done_

_Mia: Why would you ask something like that I'm Hurt_

_Kia: Because it's too quite right now so that means something must have happened_

_Mia: I'm shocked at the lack of trust you have in me_

_Kia: TRUST! TRUST? You don't deserve trust after what you always put me through_

_Mia: Whatever anyways Readers I was wondering if you had any request or ideas of what you want to happen in the later chapters, if so REVIEW and I'll see if I can somehow fit it in!_

_Kia: ... _

_Mia: I LOVE REVIEWS SO REVIEW_


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

To all my readers I'm soo sry I haven't updated but I just got my computer back from the shop and I lost all my work on it so I have to start from scratch. It's soo sad! I also wanted to say if you sent me an OC character in a private message could you send it to me again cause I don't have it anymore! I'll try and update soon after I get everything under control!

Thanks I'll do my best to update ASAP


	6. The Broken Doll

* * *

Hello my dear readers I'm slowly coming back but it will still take a while.. So bear with me I should be all good by the end of the week! YAY !

I have bad news read the bottom of the story to find out what it is and FYI im really really really sry

Lets go on with the show….story

* * *

**Chapter 5-The Broken Doll**

* * *

Last Time:

"_You sure this is the place?" Allen questioned Road for the hundredth time._

"_Yes I'm sure Allen-kun. I don't have your sense of direction!" Road was offended now way would she ever have Allen-kun sense of direction!_

"_Okay, Okay!"_

_They were right outside the town._

"_Doesn't look like much!" Allen said._

_They started to walk through the gate when Road got shocked._

"_Owwww! I guess there is innocence in there and it won't let me in. I'll meet you in there in a little while." Road said._

_Allen looked at her then he went all the way through the innocence barrier and went to look around he find Road later hopefully…_

* * *

Present:

Allen walked and walked for what seemed like forever. As he was about to round a corner he heard the voices. Allen peaked around the corner and there was Kanda harassing a poor lady.

'This is perfect! Now I know for sure there innocence here all I have to do now is tell Road!' Allen thought. As he turned around he realized he was lost.

* * *

With ROAD

Road finally got through the barrier. As soon as she got on the other side she realized Allen was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it Allen! Why do you always do this?" Road shouted to the heavens.

Road now had to find Allen where ever he was and for all she knew he could be in Timbuck2.

* * *

Back with ALLEN

"Arggg! DAMN it! Why do I have such a bad sense of direction?" Allen walked off into a random direction hopping to dear God that he would find Road so he could get this mission over with.

As he walked he ran into someone.

"There you our Allen-kun do you realize how long I've been looking for you!"

"Oh ROAD! Yay I'm saved!" Allen hugged Road so tightly that she had to try and pull away or die from lack of air.

"Allen-kun, did you find anything?" Road asked him after she got out of his hug of DEATHH!

"Actually I did. Well you see there were these two exorcist and they were talking to this depressed looking lady."

"Perfect now let's get this over with quick. Allen-kun I'm going to have to put you under my control so when you come out of it just act Normally… or not like a Noah" Road said as she put Allen under her control and called some Akuma to capture the Exorcists.

* * *

Time Skip battle PART!!

Kanda woke up slowly he could feel himself pinned against the wall but he couldn't feel his sword Mugen.

"Nah, Exorcist-kun, are you up yet?" asked Road oh so innocently.

Kanda slowly opened his eye only to be met with a pair of golden eyes wearing HIS exorcist jacket and his sword half way across the room.

'Shit! Damn it! Where the hell is Lenalee?' Kanda thought he gazed around the room and he spotted Lenalee in an outrageous dress and that adorable white haired boy, they both had a strange dazed looked to there face.

"What the fuck did you do to them!?" Kanda screamed he wasn't worried about them it just would slow down the mission if he had to save Lenalee.

"Oh nothing, there my dollies now. White-kun was very hard to catch that's what makes me lovvee him soo much!"

Kanda sweat dropped at this, 'I have to come up with a plan to get out of this predicament and get Mugen back.'

The plan was working perfectly all that was need now was for Kanda to break free have a semi-epic battle that was all planed and for them to take Allen with them!

Kanda struggled against his restraints and they finally gave way. Road turned around to see Kanda loss from the restraints and then he dashed for his sword which he retrieved.

"Akuma attack him!" Road shouted

**(A/N: Ok for the people who have seen the anime you know the battle goes so I don't want to type it out because it'll take to long so I'm just gonna skip to right after the battle)**

* * *

Right after the Battle

Lenalee was collapsed on the in a hotel room with Miranda saying how she was soo sorry over the unconscious Lenalee. Right outside the room Allen and Kanda were talking.

"What were you doing in this town beansprout?" Kanda asked

"First of all don't call me beansprout baka! And second I was traveling and I ran into that girl she started talking about how she has to destroy me and my innocence and how it's a shame to lose such a pretty doll." Allen exclaimed making the story right up on the spot.

"Innocence? Show me."

Allen held up is left arm and pulled back the sleeve showing the green cross on it.

Kanda looked at it for a moment when a white thing flew in front of him. "What the hell is that?!"

"Nia! Where were you?" Allen grabbed the golem and pet it.

"Is that a golem?" Kanda asked.

"I guess you could call it that my friend made it for me, and before you ask I have no clue where she is."

Kanda sighed the kid had innocence, that means he could become a exorcist, he'd have to take him to the Order.

"Hello Kanda-baka?" Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda face he seemed to daze off.

"Che, I have to take you to the Order."

Allen did I little happy dance inside his head the plan worked awesome, "What's that?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Kanda got up to call the order to tell them about to white haired bean sprout.

Allen looked at the white golem, "I guessed it worked didn't it Nia."

* * *

With the Noah

Mia came running in on there dinner, "It worked Allen going to the Order!"

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

_Mia: Kia_

_Kia: What is it Mia?_

_Mia: I have bad news_

_Kia: what is it_

_Mia: the readers will KILL me_

_Kia: just spit it out_

_Mia: this is gonna be my last update until September_

_Kia: WHY?_

_Mia: I'm going on a trip and I don't have a computer and I'm coming back in September_

_Kia*shakes head*: Miaaaa_

_Mia: it's not my fault! I'll update as soon asap when I get back_

_Kia:…._

_Mia: Anywho Please Review!_


	7. Order

Okay HELLO everyone its good too be back and im going to update all my stories in the next coming week… remember if you have any ideas send them too me

Lets get on with the show…story

* * *

**Chapter 6- Order**

* * *

Last Time:

"_Hello Kanda-baka?" Allen waved his hand in front of Kanda face he seemed to daze off._

"_Che, I have to take you to the Order."_

_Allen did I little happy dance inside his head the plan worked awesome, "What's that?"_

"_You'll find out when we get there." Kanda got up to call the order to tell them about to white haired bean sprout._

_Allen looked at the white golem, "I guessed it worked didn't it Nia."_

_With the Noah_

_Mia came running in on there dinner, "It worked Allen going to the Order!"_

* * *

Present:

"Are we there yet?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda.

"No shut up bean sprout!"

"Don't have to soo mean about it… Wanna play poker?" Allen had a evil glint in his eye.

Kanda looked at Allen and saw that little glint but didn't make much of. "No I don't gamble."

'Stupid bloody prick! Why couldn't they have sent some one else on this mission!!' is what Allen was thinking when Kanda turned down his info for poker AGAIN!!

Being bored he started to hum a eerily tune to pass the time, little did he know that this tune was killing some of the flowers around them. Kanda looked at Allen he looked absolutely adorable with his eyes closed his white eyelashes casting shadows his mouth in a little 'O'.

Allen could feel someone staring at him it was un-nerving. He(Allen) opened his eyes and looked back at Kanda realizing it was the girly swordsman that was staring at him, "Do you wan…" He abruptly cut off noticing all the flowers dead in the area, 'Damn I have to be a bit more careful now.'

"Were here." Kanda looked up at the cliff, for some reason all the new exorcists had to climb up the cliff instead of taking the tunnel.

"We have to go up THAT!!??" Allen looked up maybe he could show some of his strength.

"…" What a stupid question did there look like there was another why inside? Kanda started to climb up the rock with Allen quickly falling behind him.

Allen soon surpassed Kanda on the rock face leaving Kanda with a nice view of his behind every time he glanced up witch happened to be quite often.

Pulling himself over the top of the cliff Allen took a deep breath and looked down to where Kanda was which happened to be about 10m below him, "hurry up baka I want to see how Lenalee-san is doing!!'

* * *

Flashback

"What do you mean Lenalee-san isn't coming with us?" Allen yelled even though it was probably a good thing.

"She not still recovering will meet her back at the order." Kanda was silently jealous of Lenalee he was taking_ his_ beansprout attention away from him.

Allen pouted even though Lenalee was a exorcist she was his friend right? "Fine Lets go I wanna get there quickly then we can check up on Lenalee!!" Kanda nodded and they headed off to the order.

Flashback OVER

* * *

Kanda finally reached the top of the cliff after what seemed to be a entirety for Allen. He's not the most patience people in the world.

They both started walking towards the giant gate. When they finally reached the gate, it opened its eye.

Allen never seeing a stone wall opening it's _'eyes'_ ran and hid behind Kanda.

"What the hell are you doing beansprout?" Kanda said angrily even though he secretly loved it.

"I-ts ston-e-e-e and it op-e-en-d it-s e-y-es." Allen strutted.

"Oy Komui!" Kanda shouted at the huge gate.

A little black golem came fluttering out from who knows where. It projected a Chinese Man with glasses and a white army cloth hat tilted to the side.

"Ello, I see your back Kanda! Now where my darling little sister?" The Chinese man said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well you see…" Kanda didn't really want to tell him because then Komui would go all OPBM (Over Protective Brother Mode), "She got injured and she'll be here ion a few days.

"Noooo my darling little Lenalee!! I knew I shouldn't have sent her with such a cold harded man!"

"KOMUI! I found a new exorcist." Kanda yelled and Kanda never yells!!

"Oh.. Hehe! I'm Komui Lee, Lenalee older brother and the Chief Supervisor and where the new exorcist?" The newly introduced Komui asked.

"I'm right here Komui-san and my name is Allen Walker." Allen said walking out from behind Kanda.

"Aww isn't he adorable!! Gate keeper I want you to scan him just in case though." Allen had a light blush on his cheeks at Komui comment.

The gate keeper looked down at Allen and scanned him over when he finally reached Allen head, "AKUMA!! HE'S a AKUMA DESTORY HIM!!"

Allen looked up when he said that, "I'm not a bloody AKUMA!!" He shouted, "I'm a Noah for god sake!" he murmured after wards.

Allen heard a sword being drawn and looked back at Kanda and saw him drawing Mugen.

"Hey I'm not an Aku…" Allen never had a chance to finish his sentence because Kanda swung Mugen at him; Allen jumped back and barely missed being cleaved in two.

He(Allen) quickly active his innocence, "Cross Clown!" Allen had no clue were that name came from it just kind of did.

"What the hell is that beansprout?" Kanda asked looking at the metal arm.

"It's my innocence Kanda-baka!"

Kanda just kept attacking him ignoring his protest that he wasn't an Akuma! Allen backed up and tripped on a rock that was jutting out of the ground!!

Just as Kanda was about to deal the killing blow a shadow came out of nowhere and blocked Kanda attack with a sword that looked oddly like a whole bunch of feathers stuck together,

Turning around the shadow which happened to be a very good looking girl said, "Hello Allen-kun."

Allen was dumbstruck, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mia: Phew that should be okay for a least a week  
__Kia: You have to update your other ones  
__Mia: Don't remind me too much work  
__Kia: Anyways who the girl at the end  
__Mia: all will be reviled next Chapter  
__Kia: Okay so who is she  
__Mia: Next chapter  
__Kia:…  
__Mia: If you want the next chapter up quickly REVIEW the more review I get the more likely I'll update quicker!_


	8. Noah times 2

****

What can I say? I haven't updated for a while, please my readers it school and it's stupid and I've had to figure out how this chapter going to flow and talk to my twin about it because even though she's not a YAOI friend YET she has great ideas and you should read her SECOND PANIC story so anywho I'm very sry I haven't updated in like how many months but yet again school and were having are exams soon so yet another delay and plus I have little people in my heads and they won't stop giving me story ideas so my head hurts!!

**Okay enough of my rant lets get on with my ALLEN oh and please note next chapter going to have a lemon (tykixallen) so I have a question for all my YAOI fans any of can any of you help me write a lemon or give me any points on how to write one it be much appreciated innless you want me to write it and mess up tyki and allen time together the choice is yours!!**

**READY STEADY DON'T FALL READDD**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Noah times 2**

* * *

Last Time:

_He(Allen) quickly active his innocence, "Cross Clown!" Allen had no clue were that name came from it just kind of did._

"_What the hell is that beansprout?" Kanda asked looking at the metal arm._

"_It's my innocence Kanda-baka!" _

_Kanda just kept attacking him ignoring his protest that he wasn't an Akuma! Allen backed up and tripped on a rock that was jutting out of the ground!! _

_Just as Kanda was about to deal the killing blow a shadow came out of nowhere and blocked Kanda attack with a sword that looked oddly like a whole bunch of feathers stuck together,_

_Turning around the shadow which happened to be a very good looking girl said, "Hello Allen-kun."_

_Allen was dumbstruck, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"_

* * *

Present:

"Hello Allen. Now why do you always seem to get in soo much trouble when I'm not there?" The mysteries girl asked him.

"Milanie get out of my way!!" Kanda gruffly said, his sword still held back by Melanie feather sword.

"I can't let you hurt my little Allen-kun." Said the newly named Milanie.

"WHO'S YOUR LITTLE ALLEN??"

Milanie completely ignored Allen she thought he would react this exact way to what she said, "Kanda the chance of Allen an Akuma is like you giving up a Mugen, it just doesn't happen.

"Then way did the door call him an Akuma? Hmm"

"Ummm… I can explain that" Allen said putting his hand up, "A few years or soo a go my foster father died from old age or something like that and this fat guy with a huge grin on his face and a silly hat came and said he could bring Mana back, but it wasn't Mana, he almost killed me but I innocent active, then I met Milanie a little bit later." Tears pulled in Allen's eyes to add the sweet innocent effect.

Milanie turned around, "How you get here anyways, I thought you were going to come in about a month or so when I got you?" Of course Milanie knew the reason but it keep up appearances.

"Ahh well you see I was walking to get to the town to meet you and then this crazy little girl came and kind of kidnapped me, and baka-Kanda here kind of saved me."

Oh course known of them saw Komui this whole affair from a black golem that was hovering a few feet away, "Now Kanda-kun put your sword away we have to welcome, Allen-kun and not kill him we need all the exorcist we can…" Then mumbled something the sounded like and I need a parasite innocent to experiment on but of course that was the heard that just in there minds right?

Kanda looked_ his_ Allen as he put his sword away, he never thought he would be able to kill him in the first place, and plus who ever saw such a cute looking Akuma especially one with such a nice ass.

Allen looked at Milanie she wasn't supposed to be here, they would have to talk about it as soon as they got a moment.

* * *

They were quickly hurried to Komui office I guess you could call it and low and behold it was clean?? Reever looked they got the wrong office? This couldn't be Komui office his was always messy where was the paper all over the floor? Reever looked around then noticed the piles of paper on the far side of the room, well piles was exactly correct they were mountains they made Everest seem small and at this moment they were swaying dangerously, now of course all this paper fell on them.

After being buried under at least a meter of paper they came up for air and saw Komui calmly sleeping on his desk. Reever eye twitched he left for what 3min to get the new exorcist and he fell asleep now of course he had the perfect way to wake him up, "KOMUI LENALEE'S GETTING MARRIED!!"

Komui eyes snapped opened, "Noo not my sweet Lenalee!!" he sobbed, looking around remembering that Lenalee was in the hospital wing getting treated he calmed back down.

"Now what was it Reever?" Komui looking up.

"New exorcist" pointing towards Allen

"Ahh, of course now if you would come with me." Komui pushed his glasses higher up on his nose giving his eyes an evil glint.

Allen new that look it was the look Mai got when she had a new experiment and when Road got those outfits he shudder a little at the thought, and tried to back away but he was still in a meter of paper and Komui somehow walked across it easily grabbed Allen by his collar and dragged him away.

* * *

Now after being dragged down the hall and some stairs they got to a elevator thinging. Dragging Allen onto the platform they slowly descended, when they reached the bottom (I don't really remember how this happened in the anime so don't yell) Allen looked WTF?? There was nothing here maybe they realized he was a Noah and they were going to kill him Ahh shit Tyki was going to kill Mai for sending him, well at least he would have some companioning in the underworld.

What Allen didn't think was that he would be lifted up in the air by this giant green thinging, now as we now are dear Allen is a Noah and Noah and innocence don't get along well, so Allen is trying with all his might not to let his Noah self go and destroy all the innocence that was right underneath him. He could feel the thing stick I guess you could call it a tentacle into his innocent not that didn't feel right at all.

Now as Allen was restraining himself from going Noah on everyone ass Komui looked up at Allen gravely disappointed that he wasn't freaking out, yes he was very disappointed he was hoping that Allen-kun would start screaming or something, wait maybe that wasn't the greatest idea from the way Kanda was looking at him he had a strange feeling that if Allen was hurt or said he was hurt by someone, that person would be in a world of hurt.

Now the Green Blob thinging finally put Allen done, "You have an 83% synchronization rate that is quite high for one as young as you." Komui looked at Allen and blinked rapidly 83% that was high.

"WHO/WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU??" Allen finally questioned he didn't care if he had 100% synchronization rate, he didn't like being left out of the loop.

"I am Hevlaska, I hold innocence that the exorcists find in till we find an accommodator for the innocence and I also can tell a synchronization rate of someone with innocence just by touching it."

Now that was info Allen could use they now knew who to kill if they destroyed Hevlaska then all that innocence would go bye-bye, he almost felt like laughing like a mad man but that would give away his cover.

Komui looked at Allen he seemed deep in thought for some reason, but that was broken by his stomach rumbling, he(Allen) looked up, "I guess I'm kind of hungry I haven't had anything to eat since morning."

* * *

Komui nodded, at silently led Allen to the cafeteria, and then quickly left when he saw Reever that man would make him work and that was something he would never do!!

Allen looked back and Komui only to find him gone, he shrugged and went to get his food.

"Hello and you are??" Ask the man behind the counter his eyes sparkling

"I'm Allen Walker sir…" He was about to say more when his stomach grumbled he put a hand on it.

"Aww not what can I get for you Allen-kun. And I'm Jerry"

"Umm.. Let's see, I'll Have………." **(AN: Now we all now how much Allen eats and we don't really want to have at least 2 paragraphs on food do we?? That what I Thought)** "… And I think that it"

Jerry blinked and blinked again rubbed his eyes, turned around and started cooking up a storm, now this was the kind of kid he liked one with an appetite but that brought up the question how could one so small eat soo much?

After a minute or soo Jerry handed Allen not one not two not even three trays but four, how Allen carried this all is still a mystery to this day.

Allen looked around his trays of food and saw Milanie sitting all by her self eating some udon noodles. Now would be his chance to talk to her.

Allen staggered over there and put his food down and stared eating, it was silent for a few minutes as they both ate there food, "Soo, let's get straight to the point what the hell are you doing here the Earl or Mai for that matter told me you were coming too!!"

Milanie looked up at him, "Well the Earl told me I begged him to let me go because knowing you would get in trouble and I couldn't leave you alone so after I begged him, he got Mai to make me this necklace and now I have my innocence isn't it great!!"

Allen eye twitched and he inhaled more food, "And way didn't they tell me this and how long have you been here for anyways??"

"I asked them not too I thought it would be a surprise and I've been here for about 3 months if I'm correct."

"Ahh what ever.." Allen finished his food, "I'm tried night."

Allen wandered off and Allen has no since of direction so he wandered aimlessly for a the whole night, "GOD CURSE MY SENSE OF DIRECTION!!" he shouted.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mai: HELLO you probably thought I died_

_Tai: Introduce me_

_Mai: Okay Tai is the other voice in my head that gives me ideas and helps he lock Kai in the closet_

_*closet burst open*_

_Kai: God damn it, do you have to put me in the damn closet_

_Tai: You came out of the Closet*laughs*_

_Mai: Ya Tai do you have the plans*leaves_

_Tai: Of course*follows*_

_Kai: Well those to left so I can at least stretch my legs a bit, anywho REVIEW and help with the LEMON!! _


	9. Twins

****

I'm back!!! I'm finally updating!! YAY!! OH OH and there going to be a side story called Legend of the twins its very interesting!!

**Anyways there is a lemon in this chapter and please do not complain if it sucks because I got no help with it okay**

**Let's get on with it then**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Twins**

Last time:

_Melanie looked up at him, "Well the Earl told me I begged him to let me go because knowing you would get in trouble and I couldn't leave you alone so after I begged him, he got Mai to make me this necklace and now I have my innocence isn't it great!!"_

_Allen eye twitched and he inhaled more food, "And way didn't they tell me this and how long have you been here for anyways??"_

"_I asked them not too I thought it would be a surprise and I've been here for about 3 months if I'm correct."_

"_Ahh what ever.." Allen finished his food, "I'm tried night."_

_Allen wandered off and Allen has no since of direction so he wandered aimlessly for a the whole night, "GOD CURSE MY SENSE OF DIRECTION!!" he shouted._

* * *

Present Time:

Time Skip 3 months:

In a Village in **Russia**:

A girl stood at the window of a toy shop looking at a family of 5 two little girls arguing over a toy, an older brother looking bored, and the parents trying to split up to fight between the girls. It reminded her so much of her family, the girl shook her head she didn't want to bring those thoughts up again.

The girl turned around, gasping she saw them those haunting red eyes and that giggle, she would never forget them. Looking around trying to figure out where that giggle came from she saw a black cloak disappearing down the road, she ran after it.

* * *

Lavi and Allen

"Where are they? I see no POLAR BEARS!! The guide book specifically says they had POLAR BEARS in Canada!!" Lavi exclaimed pointing to the pictures of people in fur coats riding polar bears.

Allen slaps his hand to his face, "God, and I thought I had a bad sense of direction.

All of sudden a girl ran past them her black cloak flapping behind her giggling like a mad man. 'Mai what is she doing here?' Allen thought to himself.

"And WHERE are all the Igloos it says there are IGLOOS here!!" Lavi screeched, looking up at Allen who was just shaking his head.

Out of no where another girl came running down the road, her red floor length jacket with its black trim flying behind her, the brown knee high riding boats crunchy into the snow and her black hair with green underneath flying from under her red hat with black trim. Now said girl was running at very high speeds and there just happened to be a very conveniently placed banana right in her way and of course she slipped falling into Allen who fell right into Lavi's lips.

The Lavi pushed Allen away who stumbled and fell into a snow drift, and then he marched towards the girl, who was looking around, "You, YOU!!" Lavi then looked closer at the girl, "Hey didn't you like just run by here??"

The girl spun around to face him her green eyes shinning, "What did you just say?"

Lavi looked at the girl, backing away a little bit, "I said you just passed through here but you looked a little different you were wearing a black torn cloak, and your eyes were red and had black and blue hair instead of black and green."

The girl grabbed Lavi by the color and pulled him down to her height, "What way did I go??" The girl's eyes shined with fury

Lavi lifted his hand shakily and pointed down the road, the girl took off leaving a trail of dust, which was a little bit weird seeing as there wasn't any dirt, and it was all snow.

Allen stood up, "Lavi maybe we should follow her and make sure nothing happens."

Lavi looked at Allen and nodded, they started to follow the trail of dust the girl left in her wake.

After running for a little while, they came to a meadow.

* * *

"Why? WHY did you do it?" the girl with the black and green hair screamed at the cloaked figure…

"…I have my reasons," The cloaked figure answered, "And it seems we have company, now I could easily destroy you but three exorcists, I wouldn't take my chances." And the cloaked figure disappeared with swirl of her cloak.

"Damn it I lost her AGAIN!" The girl fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face.

'What's her relation with Mai?' Was all Allen could think as Lavi ran up to the girl asking her if she was okay.

* * *

Hotel in Village

"I'm sorry for earlier, I've been looking for her sense I was little. Anyways my name is Maya Sage." The newly introduced Maya said.

"Who is that girl anyways?" Lavi asked looking at the girl, thinking to himself she wasn't that bad looking…

"I don't want to talk about it." Maya said squeezing her fox stuffy to her chest.

Allen just sat there looking at the girl, she kind of looked like Mai, except for her hair and eyes plus she was a lot nicer and wasn't trying to use him for experiments, "We should go to bed, we can look for her tomorrow morning."

They all trotted of to bed.

* * *

In the Morning

After they all had breakfast, they all headed out to town looking for clues.

When all of a sudden Allen covered his eye with his hand and fell to his knees and let out a groan of pain, Maya and Lavi turned around at the sound and ran towards him.

"ALLEN are you okay" Maya asked in a worried voice.

Allen let out a groan, "I see the Akuma, there that way that girl from yesterday is probably there too." Allen said pointing down the road, groaning again, and planning revenge on Mai for giving him this pain!!

The three people ran towards the area Allen pointed at. When they arrived they saw the cloaked figure with 5 Akuma with her.

"Hello sister," the girl said, taking off her hood.

"Mai," Maya snarled

Lavi and Allen looked between the two of the looking shocked.

"So you didn't tell them?" Mai said looking at Allen, and Lavi, "I guess I should show them what happened so many years ago." Taking out her quill Mai pricked her finger and drew a line downwards, and a window of sorts opened, reveling what happened so many years ago.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback Begins_

"_Mommy, I want that one!" a younger Maya said tugging on her mother sleeve._

"_Okay sweetie which one do you want Mai," Looking at her other daughter._

_Mai looked at her mother and pointed to a tea set. _

_There mother picked up both item and paid for it._

"_Mommy can I go to Chantal house and show her my fox??" Maya asked ever so sweetly._

"_Of course dear,"_

_It was now dinner time and Maya was happily skipping home, excited to tell her mom and twin all that happened at Chantal's._

"_Mommy? Daddy?" Maya yelled when she pushed the door open, she received no answer so she walked into the living room, and there a sight she would never forget, her parents gutted, with a tea cup in there hands and her twin splattered with blood pouring tea._

_Mai looked at her twin, "Oh Maya your home, would you care to join us?" Holding the tea pot out to her twin._

"_MAI what did you do?" yelled the shocked Maya_

_Mai sat down and put a book on her lap and opened it dipping a quill in her fathers blood and started writing, "It was time to do what was necessary dear sister."_

"_No, NO!! Where Kyle?" Maya whispered backing up_

_Mai smirked, "Kyle? He's gone"_

_Maya shock her head, she was gripping her fox stuffy to her chest, then suddenly she felt angry black flames started to surround her and the stuffy burning everything._

"_I didn't expect that," Mai got up and cut a rift with her quill, "Good-bye twin."_

__

Flashback OVER

* * *

Maya was on her knees looking at the window as it closed, tears streaming down her face.

"Still so emotional twin," Mai sneered

Suddenly a hammer came down, "You BITCH! How could you do that to your own family?"

"Easy, because I can," turning to the Akuma, "Attack"

The Akuma attacked, Allen activated his innocence that window explained a lot of things about Mai past, and brought up many more questions.

After a not so epic battle seeing as the exorcists weren't harmed and all her Akuma were dead, Maya screamed clutching the back of her neck.

Mai flouted down towards her, and lifted her chin up, "Does it hurt to feel such intense emotion?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I put a block on you innocence, I now I shall remove it," Mai said as she flouted back to her original position and opened her book and ripped out a page and it turned to ash and disappeared.

Maya passed out, Lavi ran to her side pushing the hair form the pack of her neck and seeing the rose shaped innocence there.

"We'll take her back to the hotel then call HQ and get some back up, we can't lose another exorcist," Lavi said as he picked her up princess style.

As soon as they walked to the hotel after getting some strange looked seeing as they were caring a passed out Maya and an old granny yelling at them. Allen called HQ and told them what happened and found out that Kanda was finishing up a mission near by and would join them soon.

* * *

After traveling for about a week, they met Kanda in a Town on the border of Russia and Poland. Now not without any difficulty mind you, they were attack three times on the way there by Akuma the last time resulting in an injury for Allen, a gash across his chest.

"What happened this time Bean sprout?" Kanda asked Allen, without letting the worry tint his voice.

"Don't be meany Allen's injured," yelled Maya slapping Kanda upside the head.

Kanda turned to face the girl and gave her a death glare, getting ready to draw Mugen; new exorcist or not, NO ONE slapped Kanda.

"Now, Now there no need for violence, let's find a hotel and stay the night there okay," Lavi said as he put his hand on Kanda sword arm.

Kanda huffed lowering his arm, and they followed Lavi into the nearest Hotel, and booked 3 rooms, because Kanda didn't trust Lavi alone with his Allen, and they couldn't sleep in the same room and Maya, she was a girl and all.

* * *

That NIGHT

Lavi looked over at Kanda, "Kanda are you asleep?" he whispered, receiving no answer Lavi slowly got out of the bed and snuck out of the room. Little did he know that Kanda was up…

In Allen's room a dark figure slipped in to the room unnoticed, and made his way to were Allen was sleeping, brushing the bangs from his face.

Allen blinked his eyes a few time, letting his eyes focus on the man above him, "Tyki?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh, Love," Tyki leaned in and whispered in Allen's ear. Allen nodded closing his eyes again not seeing Tyki take out a black ribbon from his pocket.

**

* * *

**

**LEMON!! don't want to read go to next set of bolded words**

Allen tried to roll over, finding out he couldn't he opened his eyes and tugged at his hands which he then found out were tied above his head…

"Tyki? I know you there! UNTIE ME!" Allen all but shouted

Tyki came out form the shadows and put his fingers to Allen's lips, "Now Love, you have to be quite we don't want the exorcists' next door, waking up do we?"

Allen's eye widened, then narrowed, Tyki was jeopardizing the whole mission…

Tyki climbed on to the bed and straddled Allen, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, easily slipping his tongue into his mouth and exploring the area and tasting what he hadn't tasted in months. His hands sliding down Allen's body.

Stopping at Allen's nibbles he gave them a tweak, Allen gasped and arched his back into the touch, break the kiss, "Now love be quite," Tyki whispered as he trailed kisses down white haired noah's body, stopping at his collar bone a bite and started sucking on it biting down to leave a mark.

"Ahhmmm, Tyki," Allen moaned.

Tyki smirked and continued leaving little bites down his skin, and then he got down the Allen's nipple, and clamped down on the pink bud and started to bite and suck on it.

Allen let out a load groan and arched his back again, Tyki lifted his head up and looked at Allen's eyes that were starting to glaze over in pleasure, he put his fingers to Allen's mouth, and he obediently took the digits into his mouth and started to suck on them.

Tyki smirked and went back to working on Allen's nipples, this time his other one. His hands slowly sliding down the white body till it got to PJ waist band and started to push though down to, grabbing on to Allen's growing manhood, he started to stroke.

Allen let go of the fingers in his mouth, his head tilted back, god he missed the feelings of Tyki on him, "Tyki…please" Allen begged.

Tyki smirked, and went down to Allen's growing cock, his wet digits sliding around Allen's backside, fingering the opening he stuck on finger inside and he took Allen in his mouth.

"Nyaaa, Tyki" Allen purred.

Sticking another finger inside him he started to scissor the opening, feeling his own need strain against his pants, he wanted to be inside his white haired lover so bad.

"M-mo-r-r-e…." Allen could feel his climax coming.

Tyki lifted his head form Allen's erection; he didn't want him to come without him being inside him first. Allen groaned as the cold air hit his cock. Tyki slipped the final finger inside of him and started moving them looking for Allen's prostate.

Allen suddenly arched his back and let out a loud moan, and started thrusting down on Tyki's fingers he wanted to feel that again. He was so close.

Tyki smirked, he was ready Tyki withdrew his fingers and Allen groaned at the loss of contact.

Stripping off his pants Tyki climbed up Allen's body lining himself up with Allen's opening. Quickly claiming Allen's lips in a bruising kiss as he thrust in. Allen screamed as he was torn into.

"Shh," Tyki whispered, Allen felt so wonderful around him, so warm and tight he missed this feeling.

Allen was breathing heavily his head tilted back, and eyes closed, he bucked his hips down signaling he was ready.

Tyki gripped Allen's slim hips as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

"Untie me," Allen begged bucking his hips with each thrust.

Tyki reached up and untied the ribbon not slowing in his thrust one bit but speeding up.

As soon as his hands were free, Allen wrapped his hand around Tyki's neck and pulled him down, "Harder Tyki," Tyki complied and started hitting Allen's prostate dead on.

The pale Noah was withering underneath him, arching his back with each thrust and bucking back. The tanned Noah reached down between them and started stroking Allen's erection, bring him to climax, Tyki groaned he felt Allen's muscles tighten around him and with a few more thrust he reached his climax too.

Tyki slowly withdrew his now limp cock.

**LEMON OVER!!!**

* * *

Allen reached up and grabbed Tyki and brought him down claiming his lips in a last kiss before he had to leave…

"Be safe love" Tyki said as he returned the kiss and got off the bed and disappeared.

Allen sighed hopefully he could would get this mission over soon and get back home to the Noahs'.

In the room over little did they know Kanda herd all of Allen's moans, and was laying awake, and it just so happened poor, poor Lavi walked in on that exact moment, Kanda turned to glare at him.

"Your up, ahh ya ummm…." Lavi said putting his hand behind his head.

Kanda looked at Lavi cloths they were rumbled, no he wouldn't, but then again this was Lavi. Kanda got off the bed and started to stalk towards the red head..

"Kanda?" Lavi asked worriedly, when all of a sudden Kanda started to beat on him because it had to have been Lavi that made _his_ Allen moan, he left the room and that exact moment. After beating on Lavi for a little while he got up and went to bed.

* * *

Next Morning

Kanda and a bruised Lavi were sitting at the table, Lavi enjoying his eggs Benedict and Kanda drinking his English tea.

Then Allen came down the stairs with a slight limp, Lavi didn't notice but you can sure as hell bet that Kanda did. Allen sat down at the table and order 3 sets of pancakes..

As soon as his order came out Maya came down the stairs, sat down grabbed Kanda tea and drank it, sighed grabbed Lavi's eggs ate though and then just at Allen was about to eat well more like inhale his pancakes Maya came out and grabbed them. Allen looked up and growled no one came in between him and his food…

Maya innocently looked up and noticed the glare on his face booked it out of the room with the pancakes, Allen hot on her heals…

_**

* * *

**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Mai: hahaha Polar bear!!  
__Kai: please note we are Canadian and there we do NOT ride POLAR BEARS  
__Mai: and don't live in igloos!!  
__Kai: Took you long enough to update…  
__Mai: I lost the book not my fault  
__Kai: I guess… wait you lost the book  
__Mai: found it now!!  
__Kai: fine please click the little button below to review  
__Mai: I need some reason to write and flames will be used to roast my marshmallows on_


End file.
